


Simple But Sweet

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things that seem so imperfect actually can be perfect. Right after your roommate stops driving you insane.</p>
<p>Or the one where Isaac and Jackson are college roommates with communication issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple But Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> xD Finished this a while ago, but took a bit for Der to get around to reading this. Worth the wait since I got advice that will help foster my need to write another one shot (already started but stopped working on it so will get back to finishing it). Haha. Told you, one day I will stop writing random one shots but that day will not be today.

Isaac sat at his desk, tapping a pencil on his notebook. He was scrolling down a page he had pulled up to help him write his intro to psychology paper. He had already finished his English essay and math assignment. He liked to get his work done the night it's assigned rather than the night before it's due. Even though it was Friday, he still felt like ensuring everything was done so he didn't have to worry about it. It wasn't like he was doing anything this weekend anyway.

He barely gave any attention to his roommate as he entered the dormroom. He was getting better and better at ignoring the other, but there were still plenty of things that would always catch his attention.

"Let's go out tonight," the words made him pause in the middle of his typing.

"I have work to do, Jackson." He wanted to sigh. This was usual. Every weekend, Jackson would talk about going out. Luckily Jackson would always leave without him so he could actually get his work done.

"You say that every Thursday and Friday night, then make up a lame excuse on Saturdays. I get you have a Friday class, but there's no classes tomorrow or Sunday. Take a night off and live a little." Isaac pinched his nose.

"How are you not failing your classes?" Isaac was curious.

"Hm? My classes are easy." The words made Isaac want to sigh. Sure, freshman year classes are supposed to be hard, but he had high expectations of himself. He had to be a straight A student, mostly so his dad wouldn't get on his case. It also allowed him to keep his academic scholarship to the university. "So is that a yes?"

"It's a no." Isaac tried to go back to his essay, listening to Jackson's huff.

"Whatever. I have plenty of other people who want to hang out with me." Jackson tugged out his phone and walked right out of the room.

Isaac just let his head hit his desk. He didn't know how he was going to live through this year. He was already considering housing for next year. An apartment without Jackson seemed better, probably with the two kids from his English class that seemed nice and he got along with.

He finished his essay quickly enough and was glad for it to be done. He tugged on his out his phone when he got a text about going to dinner. He was grabbing his things when Jackson came back into the room. "Um... I'm going to meet friends for dinner. Do you want to come?" Isaac wasn't sure why he asked. Jackson intimidated him half the time then drove him insane the other half of the time.

"I'm actually only returning to change. I'm going out with Danny and the twins before hitting the club. You still sure you don't want to come?" Jackson raised an eyebrow. Isaac just shook his head.

"I'm sure." Isaac left the room and went down to the main dining hall. He waved offered a smile to Scott and Stiles as they nearly took him out when they saw him.

"Dude, so your douchebag roommate is making my lacrosse life miserable." Stiles groaned. It was a usual topic that Stiles brought up. "He pushed me into mud today." Isaac wanted to apologise, but just patted Stiles on the back.

"Push him back," Scott spoke up. Isaac wasn't sure he could really figure out how lacrosse could be such a violent sport. He never felt like asking, as he had already sat through one of Stiles' long explanations before on another subject. He could only imagine what would happen if he asked about lacrosse.

They parted to pick out what they wanted for dinner before finding their seats. "So I'm finally going on a date with Allison. Can't believe she said yes." Scott spoke around the fry sticking out of his mouth.

"Congrats," Isaac was all aware of how big Scott's crush was on Allison since orientation. He had met Scott and Allison in orientation, Stiles in English, and had spent most of orientation with Allison. Sometimes Scott would follow them, mostly due to Allison. "I told you she would say yes." Scott grinned at the words.

"At least I made progress. How goes trying to get Lydia to notice you?" Scott shot the questions at Stiles, who choked on his fries.

"I'm close!" Isaac wanted to laugh. He was quite sure Lydia noticed him, but she was a queen bee. She would play hard to get. As far as Isaac figured, before they graduated Stiles would probably go on at least one date with Lydia. He couldn't figure out how said date would go.

"Close is better than where you started," Scott nodded.

"So... Isaac. What about you? We never hear about you having crushes." Isaac hadn't expected the talk to turn on him. He tried to think. Did he actually have a crush on anyone?

"I've been too busy with schoolwork to really notice anyone," Isaac lied.

"We'll find the perfect girl for you," Stiles slapped him on the shoulder, not even noticing Isaac flinch. Talk, thankfully, switched topics. Isaac wasn't sure he wanted to be there when Stiles began to plot finding him a girlfriend.

But the question haunted him even after he returned back to his room. He left the lights off and just crawled onto his bed. Light from outside filtered into the room a little and he could see the bed across the room that belonged to Jackson. As much as Isaac didn't want to admit it, mostly since Jackson was a Douche with a capital D, there was also charming about the guy. He was mainly nice to Isaac, sometimes a little pushy, sometimes a hover mom. But he looked after Isaac when he caught a cold, bringing him cold medicine and soup from the campus store. Heck he even indulged in hanging around the room while Isaac watched Star Trek on their television, though for all the grief Jackson gave him about it before he put it on, Jackson ended up watching it.

Isaac groaned. He never wanted to go to the club with Jackson because he had already heard of all the random hook ups his roommate had. He was the new star of the lacrosse team, the supposedly hottest guy in the freshman class, and came from money. It was pretty much everything Isaac wasn't, and had always hated in others. But he saw a side of Jackson others didn't get to see. Part of him liked that. But a couple months to go and he wouldn't have to deal with Jackson, could forget his crush, and move on to focus more on his schoolwork.

The shifting of his bed woke him, the smell of alcohol flooding his system. He could feel fingers ghosting over his jaw. His breath caught in his throat. "Shit. Why can't you ever show interest in me? I feel so foolish and I hate this feeling."

The soft lips that met his caught Isaac by surprise, taking his breath away. He grabbed Jackson's arm as the other went to move away. "You're not foolish." He tugged Jackson to sit, watching him with large blue eyes.

"I've been trying to make you jealous since day one, ever since meeting you. You never seem to bat an eyelash, just seemed annoyed. I could never figure out what would make you notice me." Isaac wanted to laugh. Never had he imagined a popular kid saying those words to him. He was the kid who was the butt of every joke that no one really wanted to befriend.

"I've always noticed you, Jackson. Sometimes you're just too full of yourself to notice," Jackson pushed Isaac over to lay down next to him. The bed was already tiny for one person, the two literally became a mess of limbs to fit. Isaac half laid on Jackson, who had his arms wrapped around the other blond.

"But I can have you now, right? You'll be mine?" Isaac wondered if it was just the alcohol talking or if Jackson meant the words. But perhaps it was a selfish part of him that wanted Jackson to seriously mean the words.

"Yes. I'll be yours." Jackson's lips met his once more before Isaac realized his roommate had fallen asleep. He just sighed and decided to cherish his one and only night with Jackson.

He hated the way the sun hit him right in the eyes, but it was a phone ringing that woke him up. He felt extremely hot and suffocating, realizing that Jackson was still next to him. The other was muttering about the phone and not wanting to move and answer it. Isaac knew the ring to be his phone, Scott calling. He moved a little, despite the unhappy protests from Jackson, and grabbed his phone from his desk next to his bed.

"Hello?" He could feel Jackson tugging him back towards him, so didn't fight.

"Did I wake you? It's brunch time. Where are you?" Isaac wasn't even sure how to respond to that. Glancing at Jackson, realizing the other was just glaring at his phone, Isaac wanted to smile.

"You want to go to brunch?" Isaac watched as Jackson thought about it.

"It's with Tweedledee and Tweedledum, right? If it'll make you happy." Isaac couldn't help but smile at that. One small victory for him.

"Was that Jackson? Did you just invite him?"

"Dude! He did NOT just invite Jackson." Stiles' voice could be heard clearly, as if he was on the other side of the phone. Before Isaac could say a word, Jackson had taken the phone away.

"Get used to me tagging along. Need to make sure you're both treating my boyfriend right." With that, Jackson hung up. Isaac was sure Scott and Stiles were speechless on the other end, Isaac sure was. He hadn't actually thought Jackson would remember last night, he hadn't even expected to wake up to find Jackson still in his bed. "Shall we get going? I might have broken your friends, or so I can hope."

Isaac snapped from his thoughts at the words and gave Jackson a slight push. "No breaking my friends. I like them and don't want to lose them." Jackson's smile was full of warmth, like he was proud of Isaac for some unknown reason. But Isaac was proud of himself.

"We can go to the club tonight, if you want." Isaac quickly got dressed, just tugging on clothes he knew were clean.

"I was going to suggest a Marvel movie marathon." Jackson tossed an arm around Isaac's shoulders as they left the room. Isaac just smiled.

"After all this... trying to get me to go clubbing, you want to watch Marvel instead?" Jackson glanced at him and kissed him as they waited for the elevator.

"One day, we'll go. I've just wanted to spend time with you. I know you like Marvel, I see the way your eyes light up at the commercials to the new movie coming out. Instead of going clubbing, me and Danny ended up at the store and I purchased every Marvel movie." The elevator dinged and the two stepped in. Isaac stepped out of Jackson's grasp just to hold his hand and give it a squeeze. Jackson smiled at him and everything just seemed perfect.


End file.
